creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 January 2016
12:47 E tam 12:48 Piniak to zbyt inteligentna osoba by to na poważnie brać xD 12:48 >ej on mje baznowau za nicz paratunku 12:48 Wątek:115099 12:48 Kyu powiadomiona 12:49 aż bsoda dostałem xd 12:49 masagrador 12:50 wtf 12:50 http://www.chamsko.pl/275/Kolacja_z_szefem?utm_source=link 12:58 elou 12:59 Kuro o/ 12:59 Yo 01:00 Kyu! 01:00 Ja! 01:00 * Rzymianin salutuje ^^ 01:00 Zbanowałem użytkownikaCatello32 01:00 Widziałam :3 01:00 13:58 (Usunięte)‎ . . (28×) 01:00 01:00 ;-; 01:01 Specjalna:Wkład/Rycerz Śmieci 01:01 Obserwować go trzeba 01:02 "Śmieci" xd 01:02 Tak się przez chwilę zastanawiałam, kiedy Rycerzowi ściągnęłam moda i dlaczego udaje IPka 01:02 A potem się przyjrzałam nickowi 01:03 Też się nad tym zastaniawiałem ;_; 01:04 Ja ten, wszedłem i 0 edycji, to nie możliwe bo on jest od jakiegoś czasu i coś edytował 01:04 Patrzę na nick... .v. 01:04 może kolejne wcielenie catello? 01:04 na innym ip? 01:04 nigdy nic nie wiadomo 01:04 No właśnie ciągle sprawdzam, czy są jakieś edycje nowe, ale cisza 01:04 boże psychopatka to jest ;-; 01:05 Za dużo wolnego czasu 01:05 "buu dozdałam bana znizdze wszysgo" 01:05 Kiedyś dzieci taki czas wolny spędzały na dworze, bawiąc się, rzucając w siebie kamieniami czy coś, a teraz? 01:05 Wejdę, hurr durr, na wikię, hurr durr, bo wcześniej mi usuwali pasty, hurr durr 01:05 rzucają w siebie kamieniami? xd 01:05 I zrobię im trollowe posty, hurr durr 01:05 I będę fajna, hurr durr 01:05 ej 01:05 I śmiechom nie było końca. 01:06 ale dobiła do 2000 01:06 Mam pytanie, czy da się kogoś zbanować na nazwę użytkownika na zawsze ogólnie na wikia.com? .v. 01:06 Internet * 01:06 zawsze coś 01:06 Idk 01:08 Witam 01:09 zobaczmy co zrobi 01:09 .v. 01:09 Z faktu, iż jestem tutaj nowy chciałem spytać się czy ktoś mógłby mi polecić jakąś zacną pastę? Dotąd żadna z tych, które czytałem nie zachwyciła mnie. 01:10 Jak wspominam to nowym użytkownikom: Lepiej sam idź poszukaj bo tutaj nikt ci nie powie >.< 01:10 Słodka Marcelle 01:10 Czat "poyeby" 01:10 (no prawie) 01:10 Lolita Slave Toy 01:10 Zacną..hehe ktoś taką zna ? 01:10 Lalka 01:10 co robiła ta rainbowfaneczka? xD 01:10 Spamowała 01:11 Tworzyła nowe strony 01:11 I dobiła do 2000 edycji\ 01:11 >.> 01:11 jakieś clopy tu podobno wrzucała 01:11 Kyurone dziękuję Ci za wyczerpującą odpowiedź, idę czytać podesłane przez Ciebie pasty. 01:11 edycji x[[]]dd 01:11 Do zobaczenia wszystkim! 01:11 o/ 01:12 Rycu stracił uprawnienia?! :o 01:12 Przyjrzyj się nickowi... 01:12 xD 01:12 :c 01:12 Tak my też daliśmy się na to nabrać xp 01:14 123D Sculpt+ w luj długo musi się obierać?! 01:14 pobierać* 01:16 chyba tak 01:17 elo 01:17 co to za jakieś pasty z moim nickiem zostały usunięte 01:17 sory ale jestem trochę wstawiony i nie ogarniam 01:18 Co 01:18 Jotpedwagieemde ~~rycerz smieci 01:19 A to 01:24 dobra ide x[[]]d 01:25 o/ 01:26 elo 01:26 że co 01:26 wtf 01:27 ja chyba jestem nawalony jak świnia 01:27 nie ogarnąłem, co się stało 01:27 e? 01:28 co tu się właściwie odwala? 01:28 A 01:28 teraz widzę 01:28 kto to był? 01:28 rainbowfaneczka 01:28 xD 01:28 przez chwilę nie ogarnąłem, bo nie zauważyłem tego R 01:29 i myślałem, że to taka incepcja 01:31 Kiedy mnie nie ma sa nawet raki super 01:31 przecież weszłaś 01:31 Ale zaraz sobie pojde 01:32 no to nie będzie 01:32 Hejcia 01:32 Panie moderatorze czatu z najwyższym szacunkiem zwracam się do Pana z prośbą o podanie powodu mojej blokady, gdyż nie złamałem ani jednego paragrafu regulaminu. Dziękuję z poważaniem Rycerz śmieci. 01:32 Memus ♥ 01:33 o/ 01:33 elou 01:34 pije jakąś powaloną herbatę z sokiem z cytryny, syropem z bzu i miodem 01:35 smakuje jak tantum verde 01:35 ^^ 01:36 Wątek:115116 01:38 ;-; 01:38 Elo wszystkim. 2016 01 23